


Pastel Punk

by Danganrose



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Cafes, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganrose/pseuds/Danganrose
Summary: Dark, sleek, black-dressing, tall and Handsome Akira Kurusu fell in love with a small Pastel loving s/o





	Pastel Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye this is my first ever like fic i've written in months, hope you enjoy!

Akira sat in exasperation, reading the label of his frappuccino in the middle of  ‘New Treat Coffee’ cafe tucked away in a backstreet of Shibuya. It wasn’t his intention to come here, and if he needed coffee he always had Leblanc, the only reason he stepped foot in the multi-colored building was because of you. It was the same reason why he had something in his hand that had at least 10 toppings and 4 word alliterate name. Normally something like this would have shaken him, he’s used to warm browns, blacks and reds if he’s in the mood. So stepping into something that was exploding with tints of blues, pinks and yellows. He assumed the ‘new treat’ in ‘new treat coffee’ refereed to the fact that they sold frozen yogurt, organic veggies, soups, club sandwiches, it was like someone mixed a family diner with a Starbucks, if Starbucks happened to be a vegetarian, but only on the frozen yogurt.

All in all, it was an odd place in Akira’s mind, but he could see how you admired it.

Though he wasn’t fond of shying behind you, especially when it came to ordering food, every item on the menu was coded (A chocolate chip cookie was called a ‘Chewy Chocolate Circumference’) So he let you ordered for the two of you. 

You returned back to his table just as he took a sip of his drink, choking in surprise as it tasted of chocolate and peppermint.

“Hey this is- spearmint? And Chocolate- but the label says coffee-”

You giggled as his cheeks flushed. “You really need to drink more than just black coffee, Akira.”   
“I would except Sojiro thinks spending even a penny on another cafe is betrayal.”  
“Then I’ll pay.”  
“Not a chance.”

Now it was your turn to sheepishly smile and flush, rubbing your thumb against his hand. Soft sounds of ambient music thumped throughout the room, sat by the window was a fountain that trickled water through it’s spout. Akira was so out of place here but he’d do it again and again to be able to hold your hand and see you smile. 

“Well you’re too late, I already paid, I have to pay sometimes, Akira.”  
“What can I say? I enjoy spoiling you.” he smirked when your smile curled upwards further. It just fueled him to do it even more. 

“Here.” You cleared your throat, handing him a paper bag with the store’s logo on it. “Try this.”

“What is-” He slid the pastry from the bag onto a ceramic plate, staring at it. “This will give me diabetes with one bite” he mused, flicking some of the crystal sugar, and powdered sugar, and caramel, from the pastry, causing sugar to flake everywhere on his plate.

“You don’t have to eat it if you don’t like it.”  
“Have you seen me eat before, babe? Specifically at big bang burger.” He teased, thinking back fondly of when him and Ryuji tried it together, you recording the whole thing- Ryuji will never live that day down.“I’ve got a stomach of a horse, or better yet a kelpie.”

Ahh persona metaverse jokes, harmless ones that at least didn’t touch the topic of how the police would have your heads if they ever found out- no more coffee shops, no more 4-worded drinks and no more sugar X3 pastries. 

That’s something he won’t allow, he promises himself as he takes a bite only to regret it. 

“Fuck that’s sweet.” He takes a sip of his drink, only to regret it further. “Arg- is there anything here that isn’t coated in sugar?”

“Frozen yogurt, sandwiches and soup?” You offer. 

 _Then why didn’t you get me those..?_  he thinks to himself. Only to realize this is  _you_. 

Sweet like the food you eat, soft like the colors you like and cotton cardigans that rub against the tips of your fingers as you hug him. Your world isn’t bitter coffee, plastic-crate beds and meaty burgers. 

And it’s not to say that your pastel, soft tastes means you have a soft, easy life, he knows better than anyone. But the desire to paint the world in a softer light to sooth your heart spreads, contagious to those hardened like his. His tastes are more leather chewing and silky black aesthetics, to match the darker type of world and personality he hides. Yet it’s touched, by his own pastel, the greatest one he could have- you.

“You know,” he sighs, “I really am in love with you.”

And when you turn a different shade of red, and when you whisper those words back to him over and over, it’s then he realizes that he’s got color spreading throughout him, painting his black soul with patches of pink and blue.

He pulls you closer, so that you can taste the sugar on his lips and the peppermint on his tongue. Your touch on his arm making his blood flow, his heart race, his whole body melting like fondue.

He loves the colors you’ve injected him with,  the thoughts you leave him with at night and the anchor you’ve thrown in his heart, making you a permanent resident. 

His little sun that shines brighter than he-  messy haired, black glasses, red gloved joker is nothing like his sun. But he needs the sun to survive, and he’s lucky enough to be holding his lemon-colored sun by him, and even luckier to have the sun want him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I created a tumblr if anyone wants to request/ follow/ ask me anything relating to the perosona series (3,4 and 5) or danganronpa v3, cough cough cough 
> 
> @Danganronparose  
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
